deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shanoa vs. Miriam
20191011 180934.jpg|'AtombyAdam' As darkness and evil rises, these gothic woman will duke it out to see who is the superior monster slayer. If this was official and had voice acting, Shanoa would be voiced by Willa Holland, and Miriam would be voiced by Cory Petit. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick- Brandon Yates*) Wiz- Traveling amongst the castle, slaying monsters in their paths, these lady's of the night will fight to determine the superior heroine. Boomstick- Shanoa, the Morning Sun of Castlevania. Wiz- And Miriam, Bloodstained's wandering Crystal Rose. Boomstick- He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz- And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Shanoa is Ordered into DEATH BATTLE ( Cues: Goddess- John 00 Fleming *) Wiz: The year was the 19th century, the Ecclesia Clan was created for the purpose of eradicating Dracula, if he were ever to be resurrected back into the real world Boomstick: Yeah, cause just trying to keep that bas***** dead is harder than opening a beer bottle with a knife. But unlike other clans like the famous Belmonts, The ecclesia clan didn't study barbarian men with whips. Wiz: The clan's main method was the performance of Glyphs. The leader of the clan, Barlow, created the glyoh known as Dominus, the glyph said to be able to defeat Dracula once and for all. Boomstick: Oh, ok. (*cough*) bull$#**. Wiz- But Dominus could only be bearer, and one chosen was the warrior, Shanoa. A young orphan took in by the Ecclesia. Boomstick- Yeah, she's hot, but with a persoanilty like hers, i'd rather date a cardboard box. Wiz- Before the performing of the ritual, she was attacked by her adoptive brother and fellow Ecclesia member, Albus. Doing so, made her lose her memory, and her emotions. Boomstick: Protagonist cliche #590,012,349. Protagonist has amnesia. Wiz: Using Shanoa to his advantage, Barlowe sent her to recover Dominus from Albus. But there was more to Albus' story then mere jealousy. Boomstick: Yeah, we'll get to that soon. But despite being habing amnesia, Shanoa still had great skill in using glyphs. Wiz- She can summon a variety of weapons at her disposale, infuse them with the element slile fire, earth, water-'' '''Boomstick- Heart!' Planeteers- Go Planet! Wiz- No, lightning. More notably, she can obtain more glyphs through defeating her enemys and add their abilities to her own. '' '''Boomstick- But if the going gets tough, she whips out the magic!' Wiz- She can summon pillars of ice, fire, create stone objects to attack or crush, create wind blades, shoot fire ice and lightnign, command both light and dark spells, inflict curses, Fire a beam of energy, create orbs that can rebound off walls, make energy rain fro! the sky, and lastly, summkn the 3 heads of cerberus. Boomstick- And its not just for offense. She can fly, make her body magnetized, travel through walls, heal herself, and a hell of a lot more. ' ''Wiz- She can trasnform into a werebat, a robot, and a werecat. Furthermore to add to Glyph's surpisingly versatile list, she can summon upon multiple familiars to fight along side her depending which Glyph she has equipped '''Boomstick- Are we done yet? (*Cuts to Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz- Wait, really? I'd never thought youd be worn out by someone's arsenal. Boomstick- It's a drag Wiz, to list them all! They dont want to here about boring spells, they want action, blood! And, uh.... Beer! ( And Wiz chucks a whole box of beer at Boomstick) Wiz- It's not what they want, Boomstick. it's what you want. (*back to the analysis*) Wiz- Shanoa can even increase the power of her base weapons by co!bining the powers of the two same weapon glyph. For example, her combining two rapier glyphs creates a stronger version, but also shoots out damaging rose petals. Booomstick- Kinda sounds like that red hooded reaper with the sweet tooth. Wiz- But as mentioned before, she can also combine her weapon glyphs with magic glyphs. Effectively making technqiues named after plamets. She can create a stone hammers with Saturnus, Swing a blood scythe with Pluto, and swing an ice blade with Uranus.... (*Boomstick laughs in similar fashion to J.Jonah Jameson*) Wiz- (*sarcastically*) Oh, real mature. (*normally*) But the glyphs dont end there. Boomstick- Oh goddamn it! Wiz- With a combination of magic glyphs, Shanoa can create Unity spells. Like summoning a massive cage of wind blades around her, Fire a laser beam, become impermeable to damage, shoot a helix of flames, create blizzards, crush enemies with two stone fists and Even create a spell so powerful, it tears open space itself . summoning meteors in its wake, and a massive explosion. And that is all there is to know about Shanoa's glyphs... for now. Boomstick- Oh thank god! Finally! (*Pop-up- Shanoa was able to recover two parts of Dominus, but Albus took the third and last piece of dominus and was succumbed do to it being apart of dracula Wiz- So after searchng for Albus and eventually obtaining Dominus, she confronted him and killed him. Boomstick- And here is what we were saying earlier. Que plot twist! Ecclesia wasnt made to stop the resurection of dracula, their sole purpose WAS to resurrect Dracula himself, and the relic within Ecclesia was the seal, and breaking the seal wasthe key to due it. Man, i never thought id be so happy to explain plot. Wiz- And in actuality, the ritual Shamoa was about to overcome was in actuality, a sacrifice. Her sacrifice would have indeed set Dracula free, and thus the Ecclesoa clan succeeding in their plan. '' '''Boomstick- Albus was understandably pi***ed and that was why he interrupted the ritual, took Dominus and went rogue.' Wiz- Barlowe caught on what Albus' intentions were. To make sure the ritual went as plan, he manipulated Shanoa's mind into thinking he was the one who robbed Shanoa of her emotion and memories. (*Pop-up- Albus now resides within Shanoa as a spirit and soul within her body*) Boomstick- But with Shanoa finding the truth, confronted him and was like "f**** you, i know everything, i shall not do what you want. let me do what i want. This is not a faze, dad!" and kills him. Only for him to be the soul to awaken Dracula. So.... good job? Kinda? Probably not. Wiz: But, even though Dracula was free, Shanoa still had a way to put the lord of darkness down, with Dominus itself. Boomstick: Yeah, you think a clan trying to resurrect Dracual would've tried to work more on removing a glyph that can permanently kill him. Wiz: Now normally if Shanoa uses dominus, it destorys her soul, resulting in her death. But, she was able to avoid this by sacrificing the soul of her brother, Albus. Who's spirit resides within Shanoa herself. Boomstick: And good ol Al was pretty willing to give his own life to make sure his adoptive sister succesful. And with that Dracula was killed.... and was brought back centuries later. You'd think after a while, they would know Dracula couldn't permanently. Wiz: But even though she couldn't defeat Dracula permantly, she has accomplish many feats on her own. She was strong enough to push massive blocks with ease, surivive fights with the toughest demons, and while she needed toe Dominus to defeat him, was able to hold her own against Dracula. Boomstick- A guy tough enough to survive a lightning strike, get blasted by an enormous meteor, and even get crushed under the weight of his fortress. AKA, the Castlevania. (*Pop-up: While Dracula escaped the castle ruins by turning to mist, he only did so after the castle had fallen.*) Wiz- By measuring the size of Castlevania on the game's official art, we know it should weigh around two million tons. And that's not all. Just the mere transformation of Dracula's final transformation, created a dimension containing numerous stars and a massive black hole sucking in said stars. Boomstick- Which is pretty far considering as mentioned before, Shanoa herself has a spell that quite literally tore the fabric of time, summon meteors and a goddamn explosion. That said, this cardboard box has weaknesses.... actually scratch that... A cardboard box has more persoanlity than this woman. That is a weakness in itself. Wiz- While Shanoa does have a vast arsenal, she can't use it simaltaneously. As in order to use them, requires a form of mana. And it doesn't help much with her rather agressive aproach in battle. Even so, she was able to acocomplish her mission and parted ways with her brother. Boomstick- Probably for the best. God knows anybody could stand around her without getting bored. Shanoa- I am the blade to banish all evil, and I've come to see you annihilated. The time of your destruction is at hand; die, Demon Lord Dracula! ' ' Miriam is binded into DEATH BATTLE (*Cues:Urban Evil- Lincoln Grounds *) Wiz- The Industrial Revolution ushered in a new area that threatened to transform the values of men. No longer would spirituality by their compass. But not all were welcomed to change. '' '''Boomstick- (*ghostly voice*) In the year 1783, the laki eruption lunged europe in darkness. Is it working, Wiz?' Wiz- But for the fear of the industrialism rising and the abandonment of their supporters, The Alchemist guild did what any other corrupted guild do to defend their existence. Boomstick- Took some people, orphans included, did some wacky experiments and created a new race, the shardbiners. The first shardbinder to ever exist and first from the alchemists' cures, Miriam. (*Cues: WIll to Win- Pete Masitti*) Boomstick- Naturally, Miriam didnt like the idea of being a tool used to serve as revenge against a world that started rejecting Alchemy. So she basically fell asleep to avoid participation. Wiz- As over 10 years have passed, Miriam had learned that her friend and fellow Shardbinder and victim of the alchemist curse, Gebel, had taken up residence in a castle summoned from hell. '' (*Pop-up- Miriam, years priored, made a promise to Gebel that if his powers were to lose control, he'd want her to end his life*) '''Boomstick: So she took a ship, killed Ursula, went to a village, met a nun/merchant, and entered Gebel's castle of hell.' Wiz: Miriam was well prepaired, excelling in many weapons like swords, axes, whips, firearms, spears, great swords, and hand to hand combat, her true specialty lies within her.. the alchemist cure itself. (Miriam is impailed by a shard as she absorbs it) Johannes: Was that a shard? Miriam: I'd... forgotten the way it felt... like uninvented claws scraping across my bones. (*Cues: Dark Shadows- Skaila Kanga*) Wiz: This is the power of a Shardbinder. Miriam can absorb the powers of her fallen enemies and copy certain abilities. Boomestick: Wait, why does this seem familiar? (*Cuts to Wiz and Boomstick*) Boomstick: Oh great, here we go again with this $#**. Wiz: Actually, compaired to Shanoa's glyphs, here's is a lot more simplistic. Boomstick: Oh thank god. Wiz: Shards are in a sent, demon powers that have been crystallized. And are split into 6 categories. Conjure shards, Manipulative shards, Directional shards, Familiar Shards, Skill and Passive Shards. Boomstick: Oh thank god. I'd never thought id be happy about something being organized. (*Back to analysis*) Wiz: Conjure and Directional shards are in similar effects, both grant Miriam the ability to morph and launch various magical attacks toward enemies. The differenc is Directional Shards are flexible attacks that can be held down and are more suited for long range. Take example Miriam's Teps Oceus, where Conjure shards require a specific range and direction. Boomstick: Manipulative and Passive shards just manipulate certain stats, and $#**, alot of which involve game mechanics, so were skipping this one. Familar Shards are pretty self explanatory. Summons a familiar at her side to aid her in battle. To books, to knights to a headless rider . ' ''Wiz: But her most useful is hands down skill shards. While her other shards are effective in their own, she can only equip one of each shard respectively. Skill Shards are an exception. Skill shards grant various enhancements to physicality. Increasing speed, increase the height of her jump, double jump, and enhanced her weapon skills. You know, the abilities of Shardbinders greatly interests me. If only I could find out what was used to experiment on these people. And only if I had a certain guinea pig to use it on. '''Boomstick: F**** off, Wiz. (*Beast- Terry Devin King*) Wiz- Though the shards are effective, it does have a side effect. Consuming more power, allows Miriam to slowly become more and more corrupted, losing more of her own humanity. Boomstick- But she didnt care, and used whats left of her humanity to save Gebel. And a helluva lot more. Shes defeated plenty of demons, dragons, and...play boy bunny's? Wiz- She is fast enough to dodge light based attacks, survive petrification and was able to be on par with the likes of Zangetsu Boomstick- As in the that spirit in the sword? Wiz- Not that Zangetsu. This Zangetsu was able to fight on par with the demom Gremory. Boomstick- As in the redhea-''' Wiz- NO NO NO NO SHUT UP! (*sighs*) Who was powerful enough to move the moon itself. 'Boomstick- Ok, but what about Andre... Andrea,.. Al-' Wiz- Andrealphus. Now granted, in cannon, there wasnt an exact out put of his power, so likely information to get Andrealphus is in the non-cannon story, Curse of The Moon. '''Boomstick- Who was able to cause a massive... THUNDERSTRUCK! (*singing*) YE-AE-AH! THUNDA-STRRRRUUUUCK! Wiz- Dont ever do that again... ever. please? Using this, we could determine the storms destruction to be over 543 megatons of tnt Boomstick- We seem to rely on that site for calcs alot. Wiz- Its the only thing not farfetched. All said, Miriam isnt invincible. All her shards rely on her pool of magic. Boomstick- This kinda sounds familiar. Wiz- More importantly, some of her shards have a tendancy to leave her wide open for attacks and, as mentioned, could get corrupted if she absorbs to much power. Boomstick- But chances are, this chick 'll do anything to free Gebel of his corruption. If you encounter a woman with a crystal rose tatto, make sure your not a monster. Cause you may wound up to be dead. Miriam- Our power doesnt make us good or bad. Our choices do. ' ' Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEE!!!!!!! Fight (* Cues: One Hundred Percent- Brandon Yates*) In Gebel's castle, a purple portal was opened and The Morning Star, Shanoa emerged leaping out, landing on her feet. Shanoa- Where am I? Is this Dracula's castle? As this was happening, Miriam was walking out of the are that leads to the the twindragon towers, where she encounters Shanoa. Miriam- Excuse me? Are you lost by any means? Shanoa- Yes.... im afraid so... Miriam- It's not exactly safe here. Come with me, there's a refugee just outside the castle. Shanoa- But... Miriam- Hm? Shanoa- I must resume my mission. If this is the castle i think it is, hen I must slay it's master. Shanoa Passes by Miriam, before the latter grabbed the former by the arm. Miriam- No! You musnt, hes not a bad person. He just needs help. Shanoa- (Has Dracula corrupted this young woman's mind?) Then you leave me no choice... Shanoa resumes to kick Miriam into a wall. Which using her glyphs, creates a giant stone fist that punches Miriam through several more walls Before slamming her with a mighty great sword, sending her through the floor, to the undergrounds. Miriam- Very well.... Teps Oceus!! Miriam gets up on her feet, and opening her palm releases a large bolt of purple thunder. Shanoa proceeds to dodge but what the morning star didnt know was the lightning homed in on her and struck her on the back. Sending in the exact whole she created. Seeing the morning star fall, the shardbinder proceeded to use it to her advantage by comboeing her with a few kicks. And switching to her sword, whip and using one of her glyphs to swing a massive flail that sent Shanoa into an Iron maiden. The doors closed, as a sound of bloodgushing out was hearf from the iron maiden. Miriam- I am sorry... However, Shanoa was still very much alive as she blasts the iron maiden to pieces. And fires a double helox of flames. The Shardbinder felt the full blunt of the fiery spell, but kept her guard up. But wasnt prepaired for the morning star's next attack. Swinging a massive war axe that launched her back into the air. Shanoa, used her magnetism to persue the shardbinder and countinue the fight from there. Miriam- To my aid! The Shardbinder summoned a familiar to protect her from Shanoa's next attack. The Silver knight thrsuted its spear towards Shanoa and the force of the attack forced the morning star to go on the defensive. Shanoa- Summon a familiar to protect you. Cute... But I have familiars of my own. Shanoa draws from yet another one of her glyphs and sumkons a winged guardian to her side. Shanoa- now, attack thine loyal servant! The Winged guardian and its trident began clashin with the spear of the silver knight. As the familairs fight, the masters took their fight to their own hands. Miriam attacked with a strile of her whip, but Shanoa grabbed it and dragged the shardbinder and used another glyph. A union of two rapier glyphs, forming a small red blade that fired multiple red petals that damaged The Shardbinder. Miriam in response, summoned the head of the twindragons and unleashed a might fire attack. Shanoa in the midst of the heat, summoned Dextro and Sinestro Custos. The Two heads of the cerberus crunched down on the dragon's chronium. Summoning the 3rd head of Cerberus, Arma, increased her sregnth and destroyed the dragon head. Distracted, Miriam summoend a vast variety of tendrilss to attack. Ome Tentacle grabbed her, but broke free by summoning a cage of windblades that tore the tentacles to pieces. Miriam- Teps Oceus! The shardbinder went back again and used a previous strategy. Shanoa- Vol Vulgur! Shanoa casts a lightning bolt that fired from her hands. It had the same effect as Miriam's teps oceus. Cancelling eachother out. The two mistress of magic charged at eachother and hit eachother with everything they had. from Multiple glyph unions to Powerful shards, it wasmt long till both were exhausted. Miriam- (Out of mana... but i can still fight) I'll put you to res, now! Shanoa- No... not now... Shanoa turns around and time suddenly stopped. Miriam- (Whats going on? I cant move!) Shanoa- This is the end! Behind the morning star, the fabric of space was torn, summoning various meteors that crashed through the castle followed by an explosion that engulfed the area and blew a gigantic whole in the castle itself. In the shambles of the area, Shanoa emerged from the rubble and sees her opponent dead in the rubble.. Verdict ( Cues:Cyclops- Bob Bradley*) Boomstick- Holy crap! Yknow, I honestly thought Miriam may have had this in the bag. Wiz- This match was extremely close. And possably in some case scemarios, its possable Miriam could take the victory. Which could be said for other matchups. But were not looking for various scenarios, we're always looking for who is more likely to win. And Shanoa definetly had more means of taken the victory, but it's not easy. Boomstick- Miriam's wide arsenal of shards matched Shanoa's glyphs, to the point so many cancel eachother out in more ways then one. Even some of eachothers spells were similar. (*Pop-up- While Shanoa can inflict curses, Miriam has had history of resisting and finding ways of curing curses*) Wiz- Both have reacted to faster than light speeds and have defeated very powerful entities like Dracula and Zangetsu respectively.Though had different ways . 'Boomstick- Miriam is capable of defeating Zangetsu, Shanoa had to use the dominus glyph in order to put Dracula down. That said, she was still able to go on par with Dracula to a standstill. Going through the scale chains, Dracula should be superior in power to Brauner. While ain't as powerful as ol drac, Brauner wasnt exactly able to hande dracula's power. So, he had to seperate them into different dimensions. And these dimensions created various stars and moons. So, possable that he also capable of destroying said star or moons, since the energy likely had to habe been the same Wiz- More or less, were focusing the energy of a supernova. Which converting the energy output of a supernova, came down to at most 2 octillion gigatons of tnt. Way strong than Andrealphus. Even so, Shanoa's arsenal while not as versatile is more destructive. Universatus, if we can specualte it tearing through space into another solar system , and said explosion was resulted from a dying sun, we can determine the possable damage output of over 4.6 octillion gigatons of tnt. Boomstick- Plus, while Gremory's energy comes from the moon, Dracula draws his energy from an entire dimension. (*Cuts to Wiz amd Boomstick*) Wiz- Think of it this way. Remember in Ganondorf vs. Dracula, we compaired how Ganondorf could be drawing his power from something like a triple A battery, where Dracula would draw his from a more powerful item, like a car battery. This comparison could still be applied here, in a similar fashion. Difference is, Gremory would be compaired to something less than Ganondorf, like a Double A battery. One obviously having more energy than the other. Boomstick- So yeah, big difference. Wiz- Miriam was a worthy opponent, but Shanoa's power, experience and sheer strength gave her the victory. Boomstick- Just when Miriam had a "glyph" of hope, it was soon shattered into "shards" of despair Wiz: The winner is... Shanoa Next time Blake Belladonna vs. X-23 (it will be written in one of my blogs) Trivia * The connection between Shanoa and Miraim is that they are both female metroid-vania protagonists that have faint memories of their pasts and posess the ability absorb the powers of monsters and use them as their own, and use it to complete their mission (Destroy Dracula and "try" to save Gebel respectively). Furthermore, both have a history of fighting the supernatural and has fought vampiric overlords. * Bloodstain was made by the creator of symphony of the night and Order of Ecclesia. And during the games release, people have often compairee Miriam to Shanoa for similar past and design choices (and color palettes). Category:AtombyAdam Category:Halloween-themed death battles Category:Castlevania vs. Bloodstained themed death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Users Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Axe Vs Whip Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'swords vs Whips' themed Fights Category:Whip Duel Category:Magic Duel